Save The Last Dance For Me
by alexcullen1
Summary: Song fic to Save The Last Dance For Me by Michael Bublé. Tony and Ziva are alone in the squad room, and Tony decides to dance. Will he ask Ziva to join in on the fun? Cute fluffy Tiva. R&R!


**Hey everyone! I just found this song and I had to write another fic! This is a Tiva fic to Save The Last Dance For Me by Michael Bublé. I am in love with this man's voice. Hope everyone enjoys! Please review!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS or the song Save The Last Dance For Me by Michael Bublé**

**Save The Last Dance For Me**

"I'm going for coffee." Gibbs said as he strode out of the bull pen.

McGee was already downstairs in Abby's lab. That left Tony and Ziva in the quiet. The only sounds were their fingers on the keyboard.

After a few minutes of silence, Tony broke out his iPod. Ziva took no notice.

Tony worked for about 20 minutes before getting distracted by the song playing. He turned it up, not realizing that Ziva could now hear his music.

"Michael Bublé." Ziva said, "I love his voice."

Tony heard her over his loud music, and started dancing in his chair more then he already had been. He got up and danced his way across the aisle to Ziva's desk.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

Ziva laughed and accepted.

He started the song over and put one ear bud in Ziva's ear and one in his. He held her close and dropped his iPod in his pocket.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
>Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight<br>You can smile-every smile for the man  
>Who held your hand neath the pale moon light<br>But don't forget who's takin' you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
>Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun<br>Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
>Don't give your heart to anyone<br>But don't forget who's takin' you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darlin' save the last dance for me_

Tony knew all of the words to the song and sang along with the music. His voice mixed very well with the deep flawless voice of Michael Bublé. Ziva had a huge smile on her face, laughing as she was twirled around the squad room.__

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
>Can't you feel it when we touch<br>I will never, never let you go  
>I love you oh so much<em>

_You can dance, go and carry on  
>Till the night is gone<br>And it's time to go  
>If he asks if you're all alone<br>Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
>'Cause don't forget who's taking you home<br>And in whose arms you're gonna be  
>Save the last dance for me<em>

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
>Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun<br>Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
>Don't give your heart to anyone<em>

_And don't forget who's takin' you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darling, save the last dance for me_

_So don't forget who's taking you home  
>Or in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darling, Save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me  
>Oh baby won't you promise that you'll save,<br>The last dance for me  
>Save the last dance, the very last dance for me.<em>

They were both out of breath as the song ended. They each had a big smile on their face. It was a song that you couldn't help but smile when you listened to. You just had to get up and dance.

Tony liked the smile on her face so much that he played the song again, just so that smile would stay on her face and he wouldn't have to let her go.

When the song ended the second time, Ziva couldn't stop laughing. "Tony! That was so much fun!"

"You're welcome, darling." He said, the endearment slipping out.

They laughed together, still standing in the middle of the bull pen. The ding of the elevator broke them apart as Gibbs stepped back into the room with his coffee. Before Gibbs could see them in the middle of the room, they scrambled back into their chairs.

"Everything alright?" Gibbs asked as he looked at his two flushed and out of breath agents.

"Fine Boss." Tony said with a smile.

Gibbs let it go with a raised eyebrow.

When Tony looked across the aisle to Ziva's desk, she looked up at him. Her eyes were still shinning with laughter. There was something special about their stolen dance. It was a nice feeling.

FIN


End file.
